


Dead Territory

by murderofdoves



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Beating, Begging, Blood and Injury, Cruelty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Torture, Violent Sex, Whump, an all around bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderofdoves/pseuds/murderofdoves
Summary: In the captivity of the marines, Sanji learns just how depraved humanity can be.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	Dead Territory

**Author's Note:**

> let me slap on the biggest "not for the faint of heart" warning on here. this is incredibly dark and fucked up and sanji suffers the entire time. whumptastic!
> 
> Disclaimer: The following work is a fantasy. None of the fictional elements in this work are condoned in real life. Do not read this if you cannot separate fantasy from reality. You are not bad, messed up, or gross for reading this. Dark fantasies are a part of the human psyche. I am not responsible for any harm done from failing to read the warnings. Stay safe.

The ocean waves pounded against the deck of the marine ship. Down in the lower decks of the ship lay a dungeon, where a couple of the navy enforcers were eyeing an unexpected catch.

Sanji was in the cell at the lowest floor. His wrists and legs were bound together with a metal chain, and a collar was fastened around his neck, but he looked absolutely vicious. A marine commander and a couple of his men surrounded him.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re planning, but you’re going to regret this.” He spat. He knew Luffy so deeply, and like everyone in the crew, he knew the lengths he’d go for his friends. It was like an invisible shield, to there was retribution guaranteed for anyone who harmed him.

The marine commander wrenched him up by the hair. Sanji met his gaze with eyes of defiance.

“Why don’t you do us a favor and tell us some more about your crew?” He paused. “Unless we have to urge you with less savory methods.” It was a heavy threat, easily understood as it hung in the air. The cook narrowed his eyes.

“Fuck you.” He swore, gritting his teeth. 

The man threw him down onto the creaky floorboards. He coughed, glaring at them viciously. “I won’t tell you bastards anything.” He growled, despite the cuffs restraining his wrists. They’d pay for this. Luffy would make sure of it.

“I’m sure you’ll talk to us in time. But regardless of what you say, we’re free to do what we want to you.” The marine commander told him. The men approached him with a terrifying sort of hunger in their gaze, and despite his state of captivity, he glared at them aggressively.

“You’ll pay for this.” Sanji retorted as they approached, uneasy. He couldn’t fight back like this- not with his arms and legs tied together. There was a cold chill that ran down his spine as he realized how vulnerable he was. Completely at their mercy. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.  _ My crew will be here for me soon. It’s alright. What’s the worst they could do? _

It appeared that answer was going to be shown to him quickly. He felt a sharp kick drive into his stomach. He coughed weakly, gasping for air. Another one lifted him up by the hair, letting him be an easy target for their blows. The blonde stared up at the marine holding him defiantly, only to be socked in the face, blood seeping out of his nose. He saw their vicious grins out of the corner of his eyes as they beat him, throwing him to the floor again with a ragged gasp.

“Fuck you.” He choked, weakly, as the marines continued to hurt him. 

“Hah! You act tough, but I imagine that facade won’t hold up long.” One of his tormenters responded.

“Pirates are all sorts of cowards.” The man said it as if it was fact. He saw the faces of his crew in his mind, and for a minute, anger outweighed the pain he felt. He snapped forward, attempting to lunge at one, only to get kicked to the ground again. Seeing his own blood spill onto the rusty wood made him shutter.

“Still trying to act tough, aren’t you?” He hated how weak and powerless he felt, lifted up by the collar like he was a ragdoll for them to beat.

“My crew aren’t..cowards!” He growled. Blood trickled down from his forehead, skewing his vision, but the rage was clear. 

The marine drove his head into the ground again. He curled up as they beat him, cruel and brutal. He hadn’t thought of marines as a ruthless group- somehow he had been caught by the worst. It was as if their false sense of justice allowed them to justify and carry out these brutal acts. Through the haze of pain, Sanji wondered how twisted that sense of righteousness truly was. He remembered Marineford, he remembered Luffy, and the anger overcame the pain, again and again, a vicious and merciless cycle.

His whole body ached by the time they were done. The sight of blood, his  _ own blood, _ was surreal to the highest extent. It made sense when he was fighting- but this was no fighting, this was pain, senseless torment, and it made him burn with desperation and terror.

“You...done…?” He choked out, his eyes still burning with rage. As the marine commander saw the fire of rage burning in his eyes, he gave a wicked grin.

“Oh, to be a pirate so naive.” Sanji’s breath caught in his throat. The cruelty was imminent. 

“We’re just getting started.”

Sanji froze as he pulled out a knife.  _ Torture? _ He wondered with a shudder. He didn’t know if he’d be able to take it, but he would for Luffy. Anything for his captain.

Despite his fear, he spoke with a facade of shaky courage. “Do your worst.” He told them.

“We will.” The commander dragged the knife downwards, ripping into his clothing. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he felt the tip of the weapon dig into him, drawing blood. To his surprise, it was a shallow graze- the weapon continued treading downward, ripping off his shirt completely. 

The panic set in with a fever pitch. “W-what are you doing?” He cried, his confident facade broken. Hands continued to drag off his clothing, exposing his naked skin to the air. He saw a different kind of hunger in their eyes.

“We’re teaching you a lesson,” one said, and he heard the others laugh. Their gaze was filled with predation. It was as if he was tied to a lifeboat, surrounded by sharks. He immediately began to panic. Sanji had expected anything from the marines, any degree of violence and torture, but not this. Not this. He wasn’t prepared for this.

“No. No. No.” He protested in dismay, denying the reality of what was happening. He was naked now, still bound and vulnerable. The dread only completely sunk in when the marine in front of him began to undress, a sickness welling up in his throat.

“Please. Don’t do this.” He begged as the man’s large cock entered his vision. For a minute, he couldn’t even process what he saw. “You’re gonna take it, scum.” Growled the marine, pulling the chain around his collar until he gagged and forcing his dick down the blonde’s throat.

“Mmngff-! Mmf!” He tried to speak, to yell and scream, as he was forced to take the man down his throat. The man was ruthless, excessively cruel, seemingly without care to the fact he’d almost completely blocked his airway. Sanji desperately gasped for breath, gagging. Tears began to run down his face. It  _ hurt.  _ He didn’t realize how painful this brutal treatment could be.

“Aha… This is so good… Pirate scum like you are perfect for this..”

Sanji shut his eyes.  _ This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening!  _ But the repetitive thrusting from the eager marine let the reality sink in point-blank. He was trapped, with all the marines in the room willing to take advantage of him, naked and restrained and unable to fight back. 

In tune with his observations, he felt the other men begin to explore him, feel him, in such a violently invasive way it made him retch. Hands brushed against him, two of a perpetrator’s fingers painfully squeezing and pinching his nipples. He gave a low whine around the abusive marine’s cock, which only seemed to heighten his enjoyment.

“Look at this pitiful slut, crying from a little cock.”   
  
“Well, he’s going to get more soon.”

He felt hands touching his ass and choked on a shriek.  _ N-not there. No. Not there. _ All of his attempts to squirm and struggle were futile as the marine unbound his legs and spread them apart. 

Sanji then thought he had a chance to fight back, and thrashed like a dead fish on land, but he was so weak from his prior captivity and the beatings he endured that it was futile. Chains still held his arms and the marines various hands held him down with a sickening weight.

When he felt the tip of the marine at his entrance, he panicked violently.  _ I can’t take this. I cant do this. Luffy, help me. Someone. Help me! _

_ “ _ You’re not even going to prep him?” The marine asked. 

The man shook his head. “This should be as unpleasant as possible for a pirate like him. Give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“That’s right.” Said another one. “Probably stuck your cock in some chick, didn’t ya?” He kicked his back roughly, causing Sanji to cry out in pain. He sobbed.  _ No. I would never do that! Never! _

“Scum like you are meant to be destroyed. What better way than to show you the pain you inflict on others?”  _ I’m not like that. Luffy isn’t like tha- _

The marine shoved himself into Sanji brutally. He screamed in agony, coughing and gagging, the man far too big for him. He felt like he was being ripped apart, the pain blossoming throughout him and making him shake. 

_ Take it out! TAKE IT OUT! _ He thought, crying wildly, as the marines horrible thrusts began. His tormenter had no care for his pleasure or safety, pounding into him so terribly hard that he couldn’t begin to feel an ounce of pleasure. His slamming left him aching and sore. 

“Mmfff! Mffhnffnf!” He was crying harder than before. One of their hands jerked at his hair, continued to pinch his nipples which felt so  _ wrong  _ and  _ invasive. _ Sanji was doing everything he could to cry for mercy and they shattered it on the ground, breaking him under their continued viciousness.

“What, you enjoying this, you fucking freak?”

_ No. No. I don’t want this. I don’t. _

The marine at his mouth made him gag, consistently, and it was a constant struggle for air among the consistent pain and violation. When he finally came in his mouth, Sanji desperately held himself up on shaking arms, coughing and heaving. To his own horror, he saw cum and blood come from his throat and splatter on the ground into an unidentifiable mess. Tears rolled down his face as he struggled for air.

“P-please take it out. No more. Don’t do this anymore. F-fuck, please.”

The marine responded to him by kicking him in the face, bloodying him further. Jerking him up by the hair once again, he snapped. “Shut the fuck up, whore. You’re gonna take whatever we tell you and you’re not gonna complain.”

He slammed him back onto the ground, leaving him coughing and hacking and sobbing as the other marine continued to pound into him. “!! I can’t! I can’t take it anymore!” He sobbed. 

Another marine came to take the place of the former one, laughing sadistically. “You have no idea what’s coming.”

The marine forced his jaw open, without care for the amount of blood on his face, assaulting his throat. Like the one before he was just as cruel, holding him up by the hair and slamming into him without minding his screams or his cries. 

Through the agony, he wondered how many before him had been treated like this- if this was just some cruel game to them. At the thought of one of his crew members enduring something like this, he felt for the first time the need to do inexplicable acts.

The one behind him finished, leaving his bloody hole aching and abused. The unbelievable dread he felt at having to take another overcame him. Even though his body was more used to it now, and the blood slicked up the assault, it was still unbelievably painful and disgusting. All he could do was cry and scream, powerless to stop what was happening.

In the face of such obscenity, he saw the other marines jack off to such a scene, making cruel comments and snide remarks.

“I bet he’s secretly enjoying this. Perverted little shit.”

“I wonder how many he can take. Look how much he cries at just these two.”

“What a fucking pussy. Look at him cry. He’s so pathetic.”

The humiliation was overwhelming along with the pain. He closed his eyes, trying to shut the words out, but the pain was so intense it left him overwhelmed and vigilant to the surroundings around him. There was simply no end to the cruelty.

He did what he could to distract himself, somehow hide away in his own head. But it was futile, as the pain and humiliation kept bringing him back to reality like a rush of cold water.

The two who had their way with them both finished at the same time, and he cringed at the disgust and shame of the other men that had released inside him. Without the marines greedy hands holding him up by the hair, he dropped to the ground, no longer able to support his own weight.

He didn’t want to think about how shameless he must look- shivering in his own pool of blood and cum. The begging came again, incessant, made him want to bite his tongue off but he couldn’t keep away his choruses of  _ No, please, don’t do this, make it stop, I can’t take it, it hurts so much-  _ And there was a deep shame inside himself for saying these words, yet he couldn’t stop. He was just so desperate for it to finally end, for Luffy would take him in his arms and kill the men that abused him, whisking him away to a place warm and safe and familiar.

But they stood no care, and it was foolish to think they would listen, as they manhandled him back into position for another round. Their hands were rough and cruel, lecherous without an inch of shame. They grabbed at his hair, pinched and poked and dug into his wounds, playing with his nipples and the choke-chain, assaulting him on all fronts. It was torture.

“Not again. Don’t do anymore. J-just stop. You’ve done enough.” 

Perhaps what stood above the pain was the multitudes of shame he felt, having no choice but to beg his captors. Holding his legs apart, they engaged in discussion that left him horrified in the deepest manner.  _ Let the slut choke on my dick this time- I want to take his hole- do you think he can take two of us at once? Look at him, he’s still crying. _

He was an object. To them, he was an object, labeled “pirate”, labeled “criminal,” labeled “deserves this”, labeled “free to use”, labeled “just a little bit of fun”, labeled with the endless profanities they attacked him with just as they did with their physical violations. Sanji had never felt more horror at their nature than he had with any other human being he had seen in his life.

He was too weak to resist now, letting out whines of pains and choked sobs. another “No,” when he saw the familiar sight of a marine’s dick at his mouth, another “You’ll take it whether you like it or not.” The marine ordered him to suck, and he felt nothing more rancid than having to give  _ pleasure _ to his tormenters. The sounds he made scraped against his ears like nails, reminding him of how inhuman he was to them. Although it was better not to fight for breath, the act of pleasuring one of them with his mouth was only torture under a different definition.

Being penetrated by one was familiar but still horrific, so when he felt another marine try to shove himself in beside the other, he panicked. Desperately thrashing with the few ounces of remaining strength he had left, he did everything he could to fight them off.  _ I c-can’t! I can’t take two! I can’t! _

“You’ll take it.” One of them spat, and the hands that held him to the floor became more forceful as he desperately shouted and cried, muffled by the violation at his throat. 

A scream ripped out of him as his rim stretched farther than he thought it could go. The agony was so sheer he knew something had to be torn, felt, even more blood drip down his legs and join the sick collection on the floor as proof of his abuse.

Again ignoring the obvious pain in front of their eyes, they thrust into him wildly, ravaging him. He could do nothing but scream around the cock in his throat, serving as a gag for what would be strangled cries to stop, to let it end. He thought there would at least be some pleasure, something to take an escape in, but the pure unfettered violence of the marines left no room for any of the sort. It was obvious they were trying to hurt him, traumatize him, destroy him, but to them it was all in good fun- a crime on a supposed perpetrator gave it a shallow justification.

The blood just wouldn’t stop flowing, making a pool around his knees, dripping from around his hole and onto his thighs. The cruel marine at his mouth laughably took some of the blood on his face and wiped it on his eyes. “Your a filthy, disgusting whore, covered in our blood and cum.” Sobs wracked his body as the  _ truth  _ of what they said dug into him, he was completely and utterly defenseless to being anything but their sadistic form of entertainment.

Sanji wasn’t sure how long it lasted, only that he ached and burned in horrible pain, his jaw and throat sore and damaged from being fucked at the mouth by so many. By the time the two pulled out, he was too weak to move. A mess of tears, he choked and gagged on the cum and blood on his mouth- trying again to beg or compromise because there was  _ nothing else he could do, _ so desperate for the suffering to end he would gladly throw down any last remnants of pride or dignity. They only responded with more degradation, kicking him in the stomach as he coughed and curled up.

To his horror, they continued. There were enough marines willing to blow off steam on him. There was nothing more dreadful than feeling another sensation at his ruined hole, making him flinch and whine- it hurt just to touch- and again having to take a cruel fucking all over again. He was too weak to resist the cocks that slid into his mouth and sometimes his throat, as his weak sobs grew quieter. But the pain never ended, nor did his horror and desperation. His struggles grew subdued, tired from the merciless violence and violation he’d sustained. All he could give was a choked “Please… N-no more…. “ Only to be hit roughly, greeted with another cock to suck.

“You’re just our fucktoy.” They said, grinning at the beaten and agonized pirate. There was a horror in the way he couldn’t even struggle when they put him into new torturous and humiliating positions to fuck. They forced him to ride the dick of one of the commanders, and he cried out in pure suffering at taking the entire length. His bloody and destroyed hole had become far too irritated for any more insertions, but they continued fucking him anyway. As they forced him on and off the dick of the commander, they still beat him, pinched his abused nipples, and played with his own cock. They didn’t pleasure him, though- they preferred to treat it roughly or kick it, enjoying the howls of pain his ruined throat could somehow still make. They spit on him, came on him, degraded him, and did everything to undermine his own dignity.

Sanji finally felt his vision gray out as they forced him into another round afterward. With the unbelievable pain and exhaustion he felt, as well as his concurrent blood loss, there was no real surprise. He just wanted to escape the unbearable torment. As he collapsed into his own pool of blood, hauntingly big now and mixed with sickening amounts of cum, one final thought of desperation entered his battered and terrified mind.

_ Luffy…Save me, Luffy... _


End file.
